1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component that can be attached to an end portion of a light guiding member, and a light converting member used in the optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, lamps have been proposed in which light from a light source is transmitted to a disperser through a separator such as optical fibers so as to distribute light in desired patterns or to change the color of light (see Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2003-515899).
However, in such conventional lamps, a disperser is merely attached to the top of a separator such as an optical fiber, so that further improvement has been needed to an optical component that can be attached to an end portion of a light guiding member such as an optical fiber.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical component that can be attached to an end portion of an light guiding member, and a light converting member used in the optical component.